The present invention relates to a video distribution system and a video distribution method, and in particular to a video distribution system and a video distribution method wherein an image is distributed to at least a receiving terminal connected to the network with the change in the image detected by a network monitor system as alarm information.
In recent years, a technique for an intruder monitor system using a monitor camera has been developed in which the monitor images are accumulated and distributed using the network technique of the internet or LAN. A technique has also been developed for accumulating images as digital data in a storage unit such as a hard disk or DVD (digital versatile disk).
Nevertheless, a video distribution system which can fully meet the individual requirements of a plurality of clients connected to a transmission path such as an internet has yet to be developed. The development is also required of a video distribution system which can sufficiently process the accesses from terminals of various functions and scales such as a portable telephone, a portable information terminal (a personal digital assistant (PDA)) and a personal computer.
JP-A-2002-157173 proposes a monitor information supply method in which a monitor terminal installed in a specific area and the user corresponding to the monitor terminal are registered and a management computer links the monitor terminal and the user.